


At First Sight

by astradanvers



Series: By Your Side [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Part 2, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, that is also a prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara thinks about something her father said and how wrong she always thought he was, until recently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight

Kara sits down at the desk in the spare room, blank pages before her waiting for her to fill them. She glances to the side, lifting up the paper there. Carefully she runs her thumb over Alex’s name and then her own. Not once when her parents put her in that pod at thirteen did she believe she’d end up so happy.

Reaching out she places the paper back in its original spot and lifts up her pen. She closes her eyes for a moment, takes a deep breath and pulls the blank pages forward.

_ I never believed my father when he used to tell me he loved my mother the moment he saw her. Love at first sight didn’t exist and definitely not for someone like me. I lost my world, my home, my family and still gained you. _

_ The first time I saw you, barely hours on Earth and suddenly I knew exactly what my father meant. I loved you in that moment and I have loved you every moment since. I never expected you to love me back. _

_ You were supposed to be my sister but I have forever love you as more than that. You are my best friend, my lover and tomorrow you will become my wife. I can’t wait. _

_ I love you, Alexandra Melody Danvers, with all of my heart. _

__ Yours forever,  
__ Kara Zor-El Danvers  
_ Last Daughter of Krypton  
_ __ Heir to the Great House of El

Kara reads through the letter one last time then folds it and slips down the hall to slide it under Alex’s door, knowing by the sound of her heartbeat that her fiance is already asleep. When she returns to her room for the night, crawling under the covers she says a silent thank you to Rao and closes her eyes, tomorrow is a big day.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

The next morning, just as the sun is rising, Kara stands at the end of one of the beach paths, her arm tucked into Clark’s. “You’re sure about this?” he asks for what Kara is sure must be the hundredth time.

Kara’s smile is radiant, “Positive,” she tells him. For him it's weird that she’s sixteen and positive beyond a shadow of a doubt she’s about to marry the woman she is meant to love all her life. For Kara it's simple, it's honest and something that had she been raised on Krypton would have already happened. Kryptonians are of age at fifteen and normally married by seventeen, either for love or status.

The music begins to play, “Okay, Kar,” he says quietly and Kara allows herself to be led towards the small flower arch just at the ocean’s edge. When the two of them stop Kara’s eyes fina Alex and Kara smiles, her fingers tangling with the older girl’s as Clark and Eliza place their hands together.

“I love you,” Alex whispers so only Kara can hear.

“I love you too,” Kara tells her. Nothing matters after until Kara leans in after the directive to kiss her bride. When she does she feels home and happy. With Alex in her arms she’s going to go places and do things she never thought she could.

**Author's Note:**

> My God, Always by Your Side was fantastic! Could you do a prequel to it, maybe Kalex's wedding?


End file.
